


Varkaat yössä

by toivomusluu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Romance, Foreshadowing, Kissing, Lake-town, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: Durinin päivää edeltävänä yönä Thorin ja Bilbo vaihtavat Järvikaupungin hämärässä lupauksia, salaisuuksia ja kenties hieman roolejakin.





	Varkaat yössä

**Author's Note:**

> Sijoittuu toisen elokuvan tarjoamaan täydelliseen puuttuva kohtaus-ficcitilaan, eli retkikunnan viettämään yöhön Esgarothissa. Kirjoitettu Finin joululahjaficcihaastetta varten.

 

Keskiyöhön mennessä Thorinin oli myönnettävä, että laumaksi vettyneissä hökkeleissä kyyhöttäviä ryysyläisiä Järvikaupungin asukkaat osasivat todella juhlia. Vain minuutteja sen jälkeen kun hänen ja kaupungin isännän välinen sopimus oli lyöty lukkoon, koko heidän neljätoistahenkinen seurueensa oli kannettu riemusaatossa sisälle kaupungintaloon, missä kaapeista oli kaivettu esille koreimmat astiat ja kellarista tynnyrilliset parasta vuosikertaa. Nyt käynnissä oli illanvietto jonka hilpeyttä Thorin ei kokenut omakseen ja jota hän oli alkuun jopa paheksunut ottaen huomioon sen tehtävän vakavuuden joka odotti heitä huomenna. Mutta hän oli antanut asian olla, sillä kuten Balin oli hänelle huomauttanut, nähtyään Thorinin ilmeestä että hän oli jälleen ollut aikeissa pilata muiden ilon, vetäytyminen kylän ytimeen konkreettisten ihmiskilpien taakse tarjosi korvaamatonta suojaa lähistöllä mahdollisesti hiiviskeleviltä örkkipartioilta.

Ensin tarjolla oli ollut ainoastaan ruokaa ja juomaa, mutta Bofurin vaatimuksesta pian myös musiikkia. Nori vaikutti tanssittavan kaikki kylän naiset vähintään kahteen otteeseen ja muutaman näiden sulhoistakin, ja Thorinilla oli syytä illan ensimmäiseen aitoon hymyyn siinä vaiheessa kun Ori muutaman lasillisen jälkeen rohkaistui pyytämään Dwalinia kanssaan perinteiseen tanssiin. Bifur esitti pantomiimina heidän kansansa tunnettuja juomalauluja joiden nimeä muut yrittivät pelkkien eleiden perusteella arvata ja jotka kävivät illan mittaan toinen toistaan riettaammiksi. Bilbo puolestaan erehtyi kritisoimaan aterimien käyttöä soittimina ja sai siitä hyvästä kuunnella uusintaesityksen samaisesta itseään pilkkaavasta renkutuksesta jota Thorin oli kuullut muiden laulavan matkan alkupuolella, sillä erotuksella että tällä kertaa Bilbo itse liittyi nauraen mukaan viimeisen säkeistön kohdalla. Mikäli ilmassa olikin kaiken aikaa tiettyä kohtalokkuutta joka teki juhlallisuuksista astetta riehakkaammat, se jätettiin kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta lausumatta ääneen. Seurueesta ainoastaan Kíli poistui lepäämään jo alkupalojen jälkeen, jotakin mitä Thorin päätti pitää merkkinä vastuullisuudesta eikä syynä ylimääräiseen huoleen.

Illan kuluessa kulhot heidän edessään eivät koskaan paistaneet paljauttaan eivätkä kolpakot tyhjentyneet. Ruokaa oli niin paljon, että jossakin vaiheessa Thorinin oli pysähdyttävä miettimään mistä se kaikki oikein tuli – ja keneltä se oli pois. Smaug oli kenties uinunut vuosia, mutta talvikuukausina seutu tarjosi yhä vähänlaisesti riistaa tai satoa, ja heidän tapaamansa asukkaat olivat siitä riutunut esimerkki. Silti kaupungintalolla ruokakomerot olivat yhtä pohjattoman oloiset kuin Repunpäässä ikään. Thorin yritti lohduttautua sillä, että elleivät he olisi syöneet sitä mitä tarjolle laitettiin, olisi se kaikesta päätellen uponnut isännän kitaan. Mies oli yksinkertaisesti kyltymätön. Ottaen huomioon että heidän menestyksensä lepäsi kaupungin hyväntahtoisuuden varassa, Thorin katsoi velvollisuudekseen olla sen hallitsijalle mieliksi, mutta jokainen mielistelevä sana ja tekaistu hymy jonka hän tälle illallisen lomassa soi korpesi häntä sisältä. Katsellessaan kuinka mies takkatulen hiipuessa kietoi ympärilleen turkiksen toisensa jälkeen, turvonneet sormet loputtomista pikkusuolaisista rasvaisina, häntä suoranaisesti etoi. Kun Thorinista tulisi kuningas, asiat tulisivat olemaan toisin. Ereborissa kukaan ei näkisi nälkää eikä tunsisi vilua. Ereborissa hän ei koskaan varastaisi alamaisiltaan tai eläisi yltäkylläisyydessä näiden kustannuksella.

Monta tuntia myöhemmin, kun hän saattoi olla varma että kaikkien huomio oli visusti toisaalla, Thorin livahti sivuovesta yöhön. Kaupunki oli täynnä samankaltaisia taloja jotka seisoivat korotettuina järvenpohjaan iskettyjen tukkien varassa ja päästyään ulos hän etsiytyi rakennuksen alle jäävään tilaan, minne ainoastaan kääpiöillä oli kokonsa puolesta asiaa, missä yksikään rahanahne ihminen ei häntä vaivaisi. Thorin käveli aina laiturin reunaan asti ja istui sinne jätetylle kalanpakkauslaatikolle. Läheiseen sillanpieleen oli ripustettu lyhty jonka valo heijastui sen alla virtaavan kanaalin pinnasta kuin jonkin vedessä vaanivan olennon valtaisa, kultainen silmä. Vastakkaisella puolella rakennusten väliin lankesi kuja ja tuon kujan toisessa päässä häämötti viimein se mikä oli vetänyt hänet pois yhteisestä ilonpidosta: ensin järven pitkänä avautuva selkä, kuun hopeoimana, ja sen takana –

”Tiedätkö”, sanoi tuttu ääni varjoista, ”silloin kun me ylitimme Usvavuoret, minä todella kuvittelin nähneeni tarpeeksi korkeita kivikasoja ollakseni vaikuttumatta enää yhdestäkään koko loppuelämäni aikana. Kävi ilmi että minä oli väärässä.”

Thorinin oli puolestaan myönnettävä olleensa väärässä valitsemansa piilopaikan kriteereistä: tarpeeksi korkea ainoastaan kääpiöille – ja puolituisille, joiden askel oli tätä nykyä niin kevyt ettei se tavoittanut enää edes hänen harjaantuneita korviaan. Bilbo pujahti esiin läheisen pylvään takaa, kannatellen toisella kädellä ympärilleen kietomaansa huopaa ja toisessa pikarillista sitä haltialitkua mitä paikalliset kehtasivat kutsua viiniksi, kirkassilmäisenä ja punaposkisena muustakin kuin ilman kirpeydestä.

Thorin oli halunnut olla yksin, mutta nyt kun hän harkitsi asiaa uudemman kerran, hän havaitsi että tämä nimenomainen seura ei haitannut häntä. Näinä päivinä mikään mitä Bilbo teki harvemmin haittasi – päinvastoin – minkä olisi tietenkin pitänyt olla varoitusmerkki siitä että hänen otteensa hänen omista periaatteeistaan oli pahasti lipsumassa. Tänä yönä ilmassa oli erityisesti jotakin joka teki hänestä itsekkään ja mitä vaarallisimmin tavoin, eikä syyllistä siihen täytynyt etsiä kaukaa.

”Se on kuin laulu jota minä en saa pois päästäni. Kuin jonkinlainen loitsu”, Thorin kuuli sanovansa, nyökäten kohti näkyä joka avautui talojen välistä. Kujan päässä, sen poikki risteilevien pyykkinarujen takana, Yksinäinen vuori lävisti muutoin laakean maiseman. ”Vaati aikanaan kaiken mahdollisen tahdonvoiman jotta minä saatoin kääntää sille selkäni. Nyt kun minä olen nähnyt sen taas, minä en voi katsoa enää pois.”

Jo ennen kuin Thorin pakotti itsensä vaikenemaan hän tiesi tunnustaneensa jotakin turhan raskasta, erityisesti iltana joka oli pyhitetty huvitukselle ja nautiskelulle. Oli myös olemassa vaara, että mikäli hän olisi antanut itsensä jatkaa, olisi hän saattanut tulla myöntäneeksi kuinka hänestä tuntui yhä useammin siltä että vuoren timanttisen sydämen sijaan se oli todellisuudessa _hänen_ sydämensä joka oli levännyt Smaugin kynsissä kaikki nämä vuodet.

Mutta mikäli Bilbo pitikin hänen sanojaan hämmentävinä, tämä ei näyttänyt sitä. Yksi huopaan verhottu kyynärpää jopa hipaisi häntä myötätuntoisesti. ”Malta mielesi vielä tämä ilta ja huomisen jälkeen sinun ei enää koskaan tarvitsekaan.”

”Sinä todella uskot niin?”

”Tietenkin. Tämä kaupunki on aivan liian kylmä ja nurinkurisesti mitoitettu että minä olisin valmis viipymään täällä kokonaisen vuoden odottaen sitä kunnes uusi Durinin päivä suvaitsee saapua kohdalle.” Kun hän ei vastannut mitään, Bilbo selkeästi käsitti huumorin olevan sillä hetkellä hänen ulottumattomissaan. ”Me saamme sinun kotisi takaisin, Thorin”, tämä jatkoi, tällä kertaa aivan toisenlaisella äänellä. ”Minä lupaan sen.”

Tässä oli toinen asia mitä Thorinille yhä kasvavissa määrin Bilbon seurassa tapahtui: kaikki ne juhlavat fraasit ja sanat jotka aina ennen olivat tulleet hänelle niin luonnostaan hylkäsivät hänet. Tuolla muutoksella oli myös hyötynsä, sillä siinä missä aiemmin heidän jokainen sananvaihtonsa oli tavannut päättyä riitaan, tätä nykyä he jakoivat salatun kielen jossa yhteisymmärrys välittyi pelkkien katseiden ja kosketusten kautta, kielen joka sopi paremmin hiipimiseen pimeässä kuin valoisiin saleihin. Kun Thorin halusi Bilbon kiinnittävän huomiota johonkin, hänen täytyi vain ojentaa kätensä sivulle ja tämä oli yleensä jo siinä, lämmin käsivarsi tai hartia jonka ympärille hän saattoi kiertää sormensa. Riitti että Bilbo vilkaisi häntä ja Thorin pystyi lukea tämän silmistä alun johonkin suunnitelmaan tai pyyntöön yhtä selkeänä kuin se olisi lausuttu ääneen. Aiemmin juhlissa he kaksi olivat istuneet pitkän pöydän vastakkaisissa päädyissä ja käyneet kokonaisia keskusteluja pelkin katsein samaan aikaan kun muut olivat huutaneet toisilleen kilpaa kattauksen poikki. Asiaa nyt uudemman kerran pohtiessaan Thorin ei enää hämmästellyt sitä miksi Bilbo oli seurannut häntä ulos; siinä missä vuori oli kiskonut hänet luokseen kuin kalastaja sätkivän saaliin, oli hänen silmistään paistanut levottomuus puolestaan se koukku joka oli raahannut Bilbon hänen vanavedessään samaan ansaan.

Oli kuitenkin tiettyjä tilanteita joissa konkreettisista sanoista olisi ollut hyötyä, ja niiden puutteessa Thorin kykeni ainoastaan pyyhkäisemään kuuran viereisen laatikon yltä ja taputtamaan sitä kömpelösti, jolloin Bilbo kipusi sille istumaan. Ihmisten maailmaa ei ollut tehty heidänkaltaisiaan varten ja ratkaisu jätti Bilbon jalat häälymään hyvän matkaa maanpinnan yläpuolelle. Thorin yritti parhaansa mukaan olla tuijottamatta, epäonnistuen jälleen. Lumisade oli hellittänyt aiemmasta, mutta yhä joitakin hiutaleita lepäsi noiden jalkojen eriskummallisella karvapeittellä. Oli selvää että puolituisten jalat olivat sitkeää tekoa ja yhtä turrat kuumalle kuin kylmälle, mutta katsellessaan niitä nyt Thorin muisti jälleen sen hetken edellispäivältä kun hän oli nähnyt Bilbo uittavan paljaita varpaitaan Bardin proomun reunan yli, yhtä ajattelematta kuin olisi lepuuttanut jalkojaan kesäisessä purossa, ja kuinka hänet oli sillä hetkellä täyttänyt selittämätön tarve kiskoa paita omilta harteitaan ja kääriä se noiden jalkojen peitoksi. Ellei Yksinäinen vuori olisi juuri silloin päättänyt lipua esiin usvasta ja muistuttaa lumovoimastaan, hän ei tiennyt mihin tuo hetkellinen hulluus olisi voinut vielä johtaa.

Seuraavien minuuttien ajan he pysyivät vaiti, katsellen kuinka horisontissa kuu kiersi vuorenhuipun muodostaman akselin ympäri. Lattialankkujen läpi kantautuvasta musiikista päätellen juhlat jatkuivat heidän päidensä yläpuolella ilman heitä, mutta alhaalla hämärässä ainoa ääni oli peräisin jäälautoista niiden hankautuessa toisiaan vasten kanaalissa. Kun Bilbo sitten tyhjensi pikarinsa ja laski sen maahan, kolahdus sai heidät molemmat hätkähtämään.

”Oletko sinä varma että et halua mennä takaisin sisälle? Siellä juhlitaan kuitenkin meidän saavutuksiemme kunniaksi – _sinun_ kunniaksesi”, Bilbo lisäsi. ”Sinä olet Vuorenalainen kuningas, palanneena vihdoin kuten tarinoissa sanotaan.”

”Pelkkää mielistelyä. Jos he jotain juhlivat niin omaa ahneuttaan.”

”Ehkä.” Silmäkulmastaan Thorin näki Bilbon purevan huultaan. ”Silti, se ei tarkoita etteivätkö jotkut meistä todella uskoisi niin.”

Sanat lävistivät hänet. Ne tunkeutuivat suoraan siihen varjelluimpaan, pehmeimpään osaan hänestä, jonka Thorin piti piilossa jopa itseltään että ei olisi lamaantunut siitä mitä siellä kohtaisi. Hän kääntyi ympäri kunnes he olivat Bilbon kanssa kasvokkain. ”Bilbo... Minä ajelehdin tähän kaupunkiin ryysyissä, sullottuna löyhkäävään tynnyriin ja takaa-ajettuna kuin koira. Mikä ei tarkoita ettenkö minä olisi kiitollinen”, hän kiirehti lisäämään, nähdessään kuinka Bilbo painoi häpeissään päänsä. ”Minä tarkoitan, että kaikki mitä minä olen onnistunut tähän asti saavuttamaan on ollut lopulta sinun ansiotasi. Sinä pelastit minun henkeni Azogilta; sinä autoit meidät ulos niistä selleistä ja menit takeeseen minusta koko kaupungin edessä. Jos täällä kuuluisi jotakuta juhlia niin sinua.”

Bilbo näytti liian häkeltyneeltä tehdäkseen muuta kuin aukoakseen suutaan. Se oli hyvä, sillä Thorin ei ollut vielä lopettanut. ”Ja silti, kun huominen saapuu, minä tiedän että minä tulen pyytämään sinulta vielä lisää. Koska kuten sinä itse sanoit: minä olen kuningas ilman valtakuntaa ja sinä olet minun ainoa toivoni sen saamiseksi takaisin.”

Bilbo nielaisi. Raottuvan huovan välistä Thorin näki, että tämän sormet olivat eksyneet hypistelemään liivintaskun reunaa. ”Siinä tapauksessa minulla olisi yksi pyyntö.”

”Nimeä se.”

”Se sopimus jonka minä allekirjoitin Repunpäässä”, Bilbo sanoi. ”Minä haluan, että sinä vapautat minut siitä täksi yöksi.”

Kenties Bilbo tulkitsi hänen ilmeensä väärin, sillä tämä kiirehti lisäämään: ”Älä pelkää, minä en yritä luikerrella irti mistään mitä minä olen luvannut. Huomenna on Durinin päivä ja silloin minä olen taas se voro joka riskeeraa nahkansa hiipimällä lohikäärmeen luolaan. Mutta tänään... tänään minusta olisi mukavaa olla vain minä.” Bilbo nyki huopaa, vilkaisten häntä alta kulmain. ”Ja minä arvostaisin kovasti mikäli sinäkin voisit vielä hetken ajan olla vain se Thorin joka kerran onnistui eksymään jopa minun vaatimattomalla kotiraitillani etkä mikään tarujen lupaama kuningas jonka pelkkä kosketus muuttaa kaiken kullaksi.”

”Minä en eksynyt”, Thorin kuuli itsensä vastaavan, ”minä vain... odotin oikeaa hetkeä saapua.”

”Tietenkin. Mitä vain te sanotte – _teidän korkeutenne.”_

Thorin teki päätöksensä sillä hetkellä. Noustessaan seisomaan hän viittoili Bilboa tekemään samoin. ”Anna minulle kätesi.” Kun Bilbo sitten totteli, hän painoi tämän kämmenen omiensa väliin kuin se ei olisi merkinnyt mitään sen enempää ja lausui: ”Bilbo Reppuli – tämän retkikunnan johtajana ja Ereborin tulevana kuninkaana minä täten vapautan sinut velvollisuuksistasi auringonnousuun asti.”

Bilbo räpytteli silmiään. ”Siinäkö se?”

”Siinä se. Ellet sinä sitten halua välttämättä hakea Balinia paikalle ja laatia uutta kymmensivuista sopimusta?”

”Hmm, ei, olen varma että se ei ole tarpeen”, Bilbo vastasi kuivasti. Thorin pisti merkille että tämä ei ollut vieläkään vetänyt kättään hänen otteestaan, vaan oli päinvastoin kiertänyt sormensa hänen alimpana lepäävän kämmenensä ympärille.

”Sitten se on tehty. Sinä olet vapaa sarastukseen asti.”

”Hyvä”, Bilbo sanoi, jokseenkin hengästyneesti, ”hienoa”, ja kohottautui sitten varpailleen suudellakseen häntä.

Se yllätti Thorinin. Mikä yllätti hänet enemmän oli se, että se ei yllättänyt häntä lainkaan. Koko ikänsä häntä olivat ympäröineet puheet kohtalosta joka oli oleva hänen, mutta silti Bilbon pauloihin lankeaminen oli ollut väistämättömin asia joka hänelle oli koskaan tapahtunut, jotakin sellaista joka sai hänet jopa sillä hetkellä kääntämään katseensa pois vuoresta ja kruunusta, niiden vuosia vanha kutsu väliaikaisesti vaimennettuna jonkin paljon uudemman ihmeen tieltä. Thorin ei vain koskaan ollut uskonut saavansa tilaisuutta tehdä asialle mitään. Hänen sisimmät tunteensa sikseen, retkikunnan johtajana hänellä oli velvollisuus kohdella kaikkia sen jäseniä tasapuolisesti ja tulevana kuninkaana sitäkin enemmän. Mutta kuten Bilbo oli juuri ovelasti varmistanut, tänään hän ei ollut kumpaakaan.

Ja näemmä Bilbo halusi hänet silti.

Bilbo oli aina ollut kunnollinen, kohtelias jopa huvittavuuteen asti. He olivat kaikki naureskelleet sille tämän selän takana; ensin ivalliseen sävyyn, ja sitten, kun heidän arvostuksensa oli kasvanut, hyväntahtoisesti. _Saatpa nähdä,_ oli Dwalin virkkonut Thorinille, kun matkaa oli ehtinyt kulua vain muutama päivä, _tämä voro tulee vielä hankkimaan aarteen takaisin pyytämällä sitä nätisti._

Bilbo ei ollut kohtelias nyt, tämän hampaat vasten Thorinin alahuulta kaikkea muuta; tämä ei pyytänyt, vaan otti haluamansa lupaa kyselemättä ja siitäkin huolimatta että hänen partansa täytyi raapia ihoa pahemmin kuin pakkasen. Bilbon omilta huulilta hän maistoi tämän äskettäin juoman haltiviinin, jonka jo sellaisenaan olisi pitänyt haitata häntä, mutta jolla oli lähes päinvastainen vaikutus, nauttivathan he nyt Bilbon nokkeluuden tähden vihollisensa työn hedelmistä. Vaikka Thorin ei ollut juonut illan kuluessa pisaraakaan, tuo pieni maistiainen yhdessä sen mukanaan kantaman muiston kanssa riitti sytyttämään hänen verensä. Kylmyys kaikkosi niin nopeasti hänen koko ruumiistaan että kyse olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla noituudesta. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt tehdä mitään ennen kuin Bilbon käsi jo livahti sisään hänen takinkauluksestaan, ketterästi kuin minkä tahansa harjaantuneen kukkarovarkaan. Jostakin syystä Thorin odotti sen pysähtyvän kaulassaan roikkuvan avaimen äärelle, mutta sen sijaan se ainoastaan jatkoi matkaansa ohi monituisten vaatekerrosten ja panssarin, löytäen oikean kohteensa kun se painui vasten hänen rintakehäänsä, noiden sormien kosketus iholla kohtalokkaampana kuin yhdenkään terän.

Ylhäällä kävi siinä samassa ovi. Thorin tiedosti äänen vain etäisesti ja silti hänen sitä seurannut reaktionsa oli vaistonmainen: hän rikkoi suudelman ja kurkotti Bilbon ohitse, vain huomatakseen että Bilbo – kerran niin varomaton ja avuton ja nyt kaikkea muuta – oli ehtinyt siinä ennen häntä. Tämän käsi oli Piikin kahvalla, miekan terä käännettynä kohti valoa niin että he molemmat saattoivat todeta sen olevan vailla sinistä hehkua. Ei siis vihollinen, Thorin tyyntyi, vaan pelkkiä paikallisia matkallaan kotiin juhlista. Otsat liki toisiaan, he kuuntelivat kuinka askeleet kulkivat ylhäällä tasanteen poikki ja kuinka niiden ääni sitten loittoni jälleen, palauttaen aiemman hiljaisuuden.

Bilbon käsi valahti miekalta, vain jäädäkseen nykimään hermostuneesti heidän väliinsä. Päätellen siitä tavasta jolla tämä nyt selvitti kurkkuaan, hänen katsettaan vältellen ja kantapäillään keinahdellen, oli oletettavaa että Bilbo oli aikeissa perääntyä, aiempi röyhkeys enää pelkkä muisto ja sen tilalla joukko liian viinin myötävaikutukseen vetoavia anteeksipyyntöjä, olihan Thorinin osuus aiemmassa suudelmassa ollut jokseenkin kyseenalainen. Se oli pelkkä ajatus noista pahoittelevista sanoista joka syöksi hänet liikkeeseen. Bilbo yritti juuri ottaa askeleen taaksepäin kun Thorin tarttui molemmin käsin tämän hartiolla lepäävään huopaan ja veti tämän takaisin kiinni itseensä.

Bilbo jännittyi ensin, mutta ymmärtäessään eleen merkityksen koko tämän ruumis rentoutui ja tämän poski painui vasten Thorinin viitan turkiksia. He haukkoivat keuhkoihinsa samaa ilmaa, yhtälailla hengästyneinä kylmästä kuin toistensa läheisyydestä.

Thorin siveli pitelemäänsä kangasta sormiensa välissä. Hän oli varma että viereinen kanavaverkosto kantoi parhaillaan hänen sydämensä äänen toiselle laidalle kaupunkia, niin lujaa se pamppaili hänen korvissaan. ”Kuinka kauan sinä olet halunnut tehdä noin?” hän sai kysytyksi, löytäessään viimein yleiskielellä kaipaamansa sanat.

Heidän välissään Bilbon huokaus otti huurustuneen muodon. ”Tuo on äärimmäisen monimutkainen kysymys, Thorin.”

”Miksi niin?”

”Se on monimutkaista, koska minä en itsekään ole varma vastauksesta. Ehkä siitä asti kun sinä estit minua putoamasta jyrkänteeltä vuorilla. Ehkä siitä asti kun parvi isoimpia lintuja mitä minä tulen koskaan näkemään pelasti meidät liekkimerestä ja minulta meni kaikki se ohi, ne maisemat ja ylipäätään _lentäminen_ , koska ainut asia mitä minä kykenin koko matkan ajan ajattelemaan oli se, olitko sinä kenties jo kuollut. Tai ehkä siitä asti kun sinä loukkasit minua omassa kodissani viisi sekuntia saapumisesi jälkeen ja minä olin vähällä hajottaa sinun päähäsi sen samaisen perintöastiaston jonka varjelemisesta olin juuri huutanut ääneni käheäksi kaikille muille.” Hänen käsiensä alla Bilbon hartiat nousivat ja sitten laskivat. ”Kuten todettua, sitä on hankala sanoa.”

Thorin irroitti viimein otteensa huovasta, vain kiertääkseen sormensa hellästi Bilbon leuan ympärille ja kohottaakseen sitä niin että heidän katseensa kohtasivat. ”Minä haluan sinun tietävän, että minä todella olen pahoillani siitä mitä minä sanoin silloin. Minulla ei ollut mitään oikeutta käyttäytyä niin. Sinä ruokit meidät ja annoit meidän yöpyä kodissasi huolimatta siitä että me olimme vieraita toisillemme ja toistemme tavoille, ja minä sivuutin sen kaiken vain koska minä en kokenut voivani taata sinun turvallisuuttasi mikäli sinä päättäisit tulla meidän mukaamme.”

”Sinulla on tapana tiuskia kun sinä olet huolissasi”, Bilbo vastasi epäröimättä. ”Minä tiedän sen nyt.”

”Ja se ei... vaivaa sinua?”

”Monet asiat sinussa vaivaavat minua. Se, että minä haluan suudella sinua siitä huolimatta, sattuu vain valitettavasti olemaan yksi niistä.”

Thorin ei ollut ikinä pitänyt itseään kömpelönä, mutta mitä tuli sellaisten hienotekoisten asioiden käsittelyyn kuin se joka lepäsi nyt hänen sylissään, hän oli pahemmanlaatuisesti hukassa. Silti hän uskaltautui siirtämään kätensä Bilbon poskelle, kyllin ylös jotta hänen sormensa saattoivat tapailla tämän korvan kaarta. Sen suippo muoto oli vieras hänen kosketuksensa alla, mutta siinä missä hän oli kerran pitänyt sitä turhan haltiamaisena, nyt se kiehtoi häntä heidän muiden eroavaisuuksiensa lailla. Kumartuessaan sen puoleen Thorin ei voinut olla ajattelematta kuinka kauniilta se olisi näyttänyt koristeltuna kullalla. ”Kun vuori on taas meidän, minä annan sinulle mitä tahansa”, hän kuiskasi. ”Mitä tahansa sinä haluat.”

Bilbo oli värähtänyt hänen kosketuksensa voimasta ja tämän silmät olivat painuneet nautinnollisesti kiinni, mutta kun Thorin vetäytyä kauemmas, hän saattoi nähdä että ne olivat jälleen avautuneet ja nyt niissä tuikkivat ilkikuriset tähdet. ”Jos minä olisin tiennyt että yhdellä suudelmalla on tällainen vaikutus sinuun, minä olisin säästänyt meidät ja kaikki muut paljolta vaivalta ja tehnyt tämän jo ennen kuin me saavuimme Rivendelliin.”

Kenties syy oli siinä tavassa jolla maininta haltioista kutsui hänen mieleensä Elrondin syytökset hänen sukuaan riivaavasta ahneudesta, mutta Thorinin täytti halu osoittaa vilpittömyytensä. ”Minä tarkoitan sitä. Smaragdeja, rubiineja, kultaiset napit liiviisi... Mitä ikinä sinä toivotkin, se on oleva sinun.”

”Varovasti, Thorin – jos Glóin kuulee sinun puhuvan noin, hän vielä evää sinun oikeutesi päättää yhtikäs mistään mikä liittyy mihinkään vähänkin arvokkaaseen. Se ei ehkä päde nyt, mutta sopimuksen mukaan sinä olet jo minulle velkaa neljännestoistaosan koko aarteesta.” Thorin tunsi jälleen kämmenen hiipivän rintakehänsä ylle. Bilbon äänensävy oli kaukana aiemmasta tämän lisätessä hiljaa: ”Oli miten oli, se mitä minä todella haluan ei ole niin helposti annettavissa.”

”Mikä se sellainen asia oikein on? Mikä voisi olla arvokkaampaa kuin minun esi-isieni kalleimmat aarteet?”

Oli vähällä ettei Thorin saanut tahtoaan läpi: hetken verran Bilbo selvästi empi, mutta sitten tämän hartiat oikenivat ja tämä osoitti häntä sormellaan. ”Minä tiedän kyllä mitä sinä teet – sinä yrität syyllistää minut vastaamaan.” Samainen sormi kiertyi seuraavaksi yhden hänen leteistään ympärille ja veti, ja tällä kertaa se oli Bilbo joka kuiskasi hänen korvaansa: ”Varoituksen sana, oi kuningas: tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta kun minä kerron kilpaa arvoituksia pimeässä. Edellisellä kerralla kun minä tein niin, minä voitin.”

Thorinin oli helppo uskoa se: Bilbolle tyypilliseen tapaan vastaus kätki jo itsessään lukemattomia arvoituksia lisää. Niin mielellään kuin hän olisikin ottanut selvää niistä kaikista, aika ei ollut heidän puolellaan. Huomenna hän saattaisi olla kuollut tai hän saattaisi olla kuningas – juuri nyt hän oli kiinnostuneempi paljon maallisemmista mysteereistä. ”Saanko suudella sinua uudelleen?” Thorin kysyi.

Bilbo nauroi, heleästi kuin laulujen hopeiset kellot. ”Minä en ole varma palkkiostani nyt kun minä olen vapaa toimija. Se saattaa maksaa _sinun_ neljännentoista osasi.”

Jo puhuessaan tämä painautui kuitenkin lähemmäs. Thorin tuskin tunsi sitä kun pari paljaita jalkoja nousi seisomaan hänen teräskärkisille saappailleen, mutta sitten Bilbon huulet olivat jälleen hänen omillaan ja sen hän kyllä tunsi kehonsa jokaisessa kolkassa, niissäkin joissa oli jo vuosia vallinnut kylmyys kuin sammuneissa ahjoissa, mutta joihin oli nyt syttynyt alati voimistuva liekki. Huopa liukui Bilbon hartiolta ja putosi unohtuneena maahan kun Bilbo peruutti hänet takaisin laatikolle jolla Thorin oli aiemmin istunut ja kipusi hänen syliinsä yhtä määrätietoisesti kuin heistä kahdesta tämä olisi ollut valtaistuimensa jälleenlunastava hallitsija. Se oli kuvitelma jota vastaan Thorinista ei ollut protestoimaan. Sopimukselliset porsaanreiät sikseen, Bilbon hallussa oli aina ollut jokin taika joka riisui hänet turhista titteleistä ja odotuksista, muistuttaen häntä siitä mikä oli aidosti tärkeää.

Seuraavan suudelman hetkellä Thorin antoi itsensä kuvitella millaista olisi ollut mikäli hän todella olisi vain pelkkä vaatimaton kääpiö, se samoileva seppä jollaiseksi varojen puute oli hänet joskus muinoin pakottanut, nyt käsissään ainut aarre jolla kaikista luuloista huolimatta oli lopulta merkitystä heidän kansansa silmissä. Ja mitä siitä vaikka ei olisikaan – niin harvoin _Mahal_ in lapset löysivät valittunsa, että kukaan tuskin olisi syyttänyt häntä mikäli hän olisi yksinkertaisesti kääntänyt selkänsä sille synnyinoikeudelle joka toistuvasti pakotti hänet vaarantamaan Bilbon hengen ja ottanut tämän sen sijaan palkinnokseen, kadoten kuin varas yöhön. Se ei olisi edes ollut hänen ensimmäinen kertansa vorona: ennen hänen ilmestymistään Bilbo oli ollut kuningas oman kukkulansa alla ja tuolta mukavalta elämältä Thorin oli tämän ryövännyt; astellut sisään kutsumatta hämärän turvin ja vienyt mukanaan jotakin sellaista joka oli saanut Bilbon juoksemaan hänen peräänsä halki aamukasteisten niittyjen saadakseen sen takaisin. Nyt he varastivat toisiltaan suudelmia vieraan kaupungin hämärässä. _Sinä ja minä olemme samaa maata,_ Thorin yritti viestittää, kun hänen kätensä kiertyivät alati tiukemmin Bilbon ympärille ja Bilbo puolestaan punoi sormensa hänen hiustensa lomaan,  _valmiita uskomaan että jalo tarkoitus ja kunniallinen lopputulema pyhittää keinot._

Oli mahdollista että ylhäällä juhlista poistui lisää ihmisiä; kaupunkia kiertävät vahdit saattoivat tarkkailla heitä tai itse vihollisen silmä – Bilbo ei tuntunut enää välittävän ja Thorin sitäkin vähemmän. Se muun seurueen valtaansa ottanut tunne joka oli aiemmin vältellyt häntä, kenties heitä molempia, oli viimein löytänyt tiensä heidän luokseen ja keskellä kylmää se oli kuin huore, tuo kuumeinen vimma joka muutti Thorinin kosketuksia siivittävät lupaukset katkeileviksi rukouksiksi ja joka riisui Bilbon vastaukset niiden luonteenomaisesta kepeydestä. Sillanpielen lyhdyssä kynttilä väheni vähenemistään ja lopulta sammui. Pimeydessä he pysyivät takertuneina toisiinsa, pitkässä pudotuksessa joka jatkui jatkumistaan kohti jossakin sen pohjalla odottavaa aamua.

Kun he viimein erkanivat toisistaan ja Bilbo avasi silmänsä, ne olivat kuin kaksi maljaa täytettyinä niin äärimmilleen että ne olivat vaarassa läikkyä yli. Ne olivat myös kaikkea muuta kuin vihreät. Sama valo joka heijastui niistä peitteli Bilbon kiharat ja sai ne hehkumaan muottiin sulana juoksevan kullan lailla. Thorinin ei täytynyt katsoa taakseen tietääkseen, että taivaanrannassa oli alkanut sarastaa.

Bilbo kurkisti lähestyvää huomenta hänen olkansa yli ja irvisti sille mitä näki. Thorin jakoi tunteen: siinä missä auringonvalo oli kerran ollut heidän pelastuksensa niin peikkojen kuin hiisien kynsistä, nyt se kantoi mukanaan paljon ristiriitaisempia merkityksiä. ”Tästä eteenpäin sinun kannattaa varoa mitä sanot, sillä minä saatan hyvinkin pitää itselläni sen mitä on luvattu”, Bilbo mutisi vasten hänen kaulaansa.

”Minä en ole luvannut mitään katumisen arvoista”, Thorin vastasi oitis.

Bilbo kohotti päätään. ”Niinkö?”

Mutta heidän jaloissaan varjot olivat nyt alkaneet kutistua. Kun Thorin seurasi niitä katseellaan, hän sattui huomaamaan läheisessä pylväässä roikkuvan peilinkappaleen jonka joku kylän lapsista oli siihen eittämättä ryöminyt ripustamaan, kyllin ylhäällä jotta he kaksi rajautuivat kuvajaisesta ulos. Sen sijaan siitä heijastui vuori, joka lumisine huippuineen sädehti aamukajossa kuin vastalouhittu timantti. Jossakin tuon vuoren sisällä odotti sydän jonka hän oli jättänyt taakseen, sydän joka hänen oli otettava takaisin lunastaakseen Seitsemän valtakunnan kunnioituksen.

Mitä pidempään Thorin näkyä katsoi, sitä selvemmin hän muisti muinoin vannomansa valat ja sitä hankalampi hänen oli tavoittaa vasta äskettäin antamiensa lupausten muotoa. Kuten yö, ne pyyhkiytyivät hiljalleen pois. Durinin päivä oli koittanut.

Bilbon liikehdintä hänen sylissään veti hänet takaisin laiturille. Tämä huokaisi, ja liukui sitten jaloilleen. ”Tule”, Bilbo sanoi, kiertäensä sormensa hellästi mutta päättäväisesti hänen ranteensa ympärille; kaiku jaetusta lämmöstä joka muiden soihtujen lailla oli nyt hiipumaan päin. ”Tästä tulee pitkä päivä. Meidän tulisi nukkua ainakin hetki ennen lähtöä.”

Hitaanlaisesti Thorin nyökkäsi. Vielä kerran hän antoi taluttaa itsensä pois vuoren ääreltä, seuraten Bilboa ja entispäivän vetäytyvää muistoa.

 


End file.
